nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
75
Match 75 of NoDQ CAW is the fifteenth episode of Season 4 as well as the seventy-fifth episode of NoDQ CAW overall. The match is a Hell In A Cell Match between Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers. Match Michael Myers clotheslines Freddy Krueger to start the match. Jason Voorhees turns his attention to Freddy too as Freddy is still wearing Jason’s mask. Myers and Jason double-team Freddy. Myers tries to make Freddy tap with an ankle lock but Jason breaks it up. Jason gives Myers a spinebuster then Freddy fires back, taking both opponents down. Jason suplexes both of his opponents. Meanwhile, on commentary, Wade Needham and Bobby Spade get into a heated argument stared by Bobby mocking Jason’s appearance, with Wade defending Jason and insulting Bobby’s personality. Jason Irish whips Jason to the outside and Freddy swanton bombs onto both men. Freddy Irish whips Myers into the chainlink fence, then does the same to Jason. Myers gives Freddy a 10/31. Jason tries to Irish whip Myers into the chainlink fence but Myers reverses it and Jason is smashed through the cell wall. All three men scale the cage and take the fight onto the roof. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Freddy and Jason both try to push one another off the cell roof but Freddy is not prepared for Myers to join in- Myers and Jason both kick Freddy in the back at the same time, sending him hurtling off the roof to the floor below. After attacking Jason, Myers climbs down and gives Freddy a piledriver on the floor at ringside before returning to the roof. Freddy somehow finds the strength to climb back on top of the cell. Jason gives Myers a bulldog on the roof. Freddy gives Myers a half-nelson suplex, buckling the cell roof. Jason gives his own half-nelson suplex to Freddy, further weakening the structure’s roof panel. Freddy and Jason double-team Myers, dizzying him. Jason gives the referee a sidewalk slam purely for being in the way. Jason knocks Myers off the roof but Myers just hangs on to the edge. Jason stomps away at Myers but Freddy knocks Jason off the roof, leaving both of his opponents hanging. Myers recovers but Freddy Irish whips him straight off the roof to the floor below. Jason attempts to powerbomb Freddy on the cell roof but Freddy reverses it, powerbombing Jason right through the roof to the ring below. Freddy then follows up with the Iron Claw, bloodying Jason in the process. Michael Myers gets back into the ring and breaks the attempt up, but the damage has been done to Jason. A fired up Freddy knocks both of his opponents down repeatedly but Myers shuts him down. Myers and Jason give Freddy a huge double back body drop off a rebound from the ropes. Jason and Myers spill to the outside and Freddy again swanton bombs onto them before scaling the cell to the roof. Jason gives Myers a spinebuster at the ringside area and climbs the cell. Jason misses with a Clothesline to Freddy but hits a second one and follows up with a spinebuster. Freddy bulldogs Jason then gives Myers a Protoplex onto the cell roof, which collapses, sending Myers, Jason and the referee through the roof to the floor as Freddy avoids the fall. Freddy tries o Irish whip Myers out of the ring but Myers reverses it and gives Jason a 10/31. Freddy misses a springboard dropkick to Myers, who covers Jason, but Jason kicks out at 2. Freddy gives Myers another Protoplex then applies the Iron Claw to Jason who has little choice but to submit. Winner: Freddy Krueger After the match, Wade and Bobby comment that something is going on in the ring. The camera returns to the ring and reveals Freddy has a gasoline cannister, which he pours all over Jason and lights a match. After some debate over whether or not to show what is happening, the camera returns to the ring and Jason is ablaze as Freddy rejoices. Category:Season 4